American Horror Cesspool
by suplexlibelus
Summary: Paying visits to old friends is all the better when you know their past sins. Their really past sins.


"Myrtle... A pleasure to see you doing so well for yourself!"

The voice sent chills down the red-haired woman's spine. She spun, her flowy dress twirling around her legs, her eyes settling on the figure leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?"

The figure remained turned away from her, it's blond hair rippling slightly as it chuckled in a husky, rough voice.

"Hello to you as well Moira!" she waved. "The only one missing now is Shachath... But I suppose no one will call for her now, isn't it?"

Finally, blonde turned, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from her fingers. She smiled.

"You are the woman from the freakshow... "

"Now, now! You know perfectly well that is not true. My name is Fiona..."

Fiona smiled again as the well-dressed woman turned, walking away before she could finish her sentence. Another raspy chuckle escaped her lips before she turned herself, ready for a house tour.

* * *

><p>She met the young man in a room full of toys, silently taking a seat on the only couch in the room and resolving to watch. Smoke had begun clouding the room and he was obviously irritated by the fact. She already knew he was a brat, she expected nothing less from someone that was once one with her "old friend". Waiting for him to make the first move was just fine with her.<p>

Her waiting proved fruitful. She smiled, her red lips arching, as the man's legs stopped in front of her. Her brown eyes looked him up and down before settling on his frowning face.

"What are you doing in my house? "

She laughed, a loud genuine laugh, watching his childish frown deepen.

" Your house dear boy? I thought this house belonged to mommy dearest... "

" She belongs to me too! "

Another bark of laughter." I admire your zeal... But I am sure she would give us quite the different answer. "

She stood up slowly, letting her hips sway as she allowed her fingers to curl around the frail neck of a small doll.

" Are you here to sell your freakshow to me? "

" Freakshow? " she snorted." I own no such thing boy! "

" Yes! Yes you do! I saw you there on stage, singing! "

His voice faltered as the woman turned, every ounce of kindness gone from her face." I have many talents. Singing is not one of them. " She walked closer to the man, her steps small and precise." What is your name? "

" Dandy... " He stuttered, cringing as he heard his voice falter.

" Well, Dandy... You remind me of someone, you know? A poor boy. " She laughed again." Handsome like you, but it only took a cunt to kill him off... "

" Don't say that! "

Fiona's heels clicked on the shining floors as the woman approached, gently laying a hand on the man's chest. She tsked.

" Just as I imagined... Such a weak heart... "

She fought to surpass a smirk as Dandy clutched her hand, seemingly torn between pushing her aside and letting her continue.

" You don't believe me? Check for yourself then, Dandy! "

Effortlessly, the young man was thrown to the couch. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, the blonde strutted forward, relishing under the youngster's slightly terrified gaze. She could feel herself getting younger already, her clothes suddenly becoming too tight. Mentally, she praised Marie Laveau. The voodoo priestess could sure be useful, even when she didn't want to.

She watched the man's throat move as he swallowed. His eyes traveled downwards as he felt her straddle him. Cringing slightly at the greasy texture of his hair she raked her nails over his scalp, listening to his breaths quicken. A small smile formed before she gently pressed her lips over his. He froze for a split second.

She pushed harder and he let out a muffled yelp, crossing his arms over her back and pressing her against him. Laughing, the woman broke the quite violent kiss to look Dandy in the eye.

His childish frown almost made her feel bad. She was never interested in fucking a child, although this particular man-child managed to pique her curiosity.

A quick smile and she spun them both around, letting Dandy lay on his back on the couch. Her fingers combed her blonde hair, ruffling it slightly before she ran her palms over her skin-tight clothes. She smiled at his slight surprise as her pelvis moved slowly, grinding against him. So much effort for something she could just reach out and take...

Fingers wrapped around her waist as her fingers began popping one black button after the other. She felt Dandy tense up.

Half-way down Fiona stopped, arching her back slightly and slipping her fingers over the visible skin. She was bouncing slightly now, her hair curling over her neck and jaw. The hands around her waist felt sweaty, fingers digging into her flesh. She only sighed.

After what seemed like an eternity the other buttons fell, her black button-up sliding on the smooth floor. Trembling, the man's hands rose to caress the exposed skin.

Her smile turned into a smirk and she swatted the hands away, sliding her own over her collarbones, down the curve of her breasts and down her stomach. The black pencil dress she was wearing had rode up her thighs, now bunched up under her hips. Black heels scraped over the floor as she leaned forward.

"Shh... "

Her lips hit his again and she felt the familiar surge of energy others' youth always brought her. A soft moan escaped her as her skin began feeling fresher, her bones popping silently under the unknown pressure. Her hands cupping his face, she muffled his short yelp as she began grinding violently against him. They both fell off the couch and onto the floor, Dandy's body twitching slightly under her.

* * *

><p>"I'll say, Moira! Your son is clearly taking after yourself... "<p>

Again, the red-haired woman turned, only to see the slightly ruffled Fiona Goode walking towards her. With a frown and pursed lips, she turned her attention back to her book, choosing to ignore the blonde.

"... You know I prefer the original though, don't you? "

Gloria's head snapped up, only to be met with the silent emptiness of her room.


End file.
